The present invention relates to a collapsible folding frame assembly for a collapsible folding vehicle barn which can be collapsed and then dismantled into three separate units to reduce its space occupation when not in use.
In recent years, motor vehicles have become more and more popular everywhere in the world. As a result of the continuous increasing of motor vehicles, the demand for motor vehicle barns is strong. There are mobile vehicle barns designed for storing motor vehicles and protecting them against the weather which can be moved from place to place and dismantled when not in use. However, these mobile vehicle barns are complicated to assemble and dismantle.